Blind Murder
by Dimoshi
Summary: Los objetos y lugares, obtienen una cierta energía psíquica dependiendo del valor que dejamos en ellos, o sentimientos que proyectamos cuando los tocamos o hacemos algún contacto emocional. Juvia desarrolló una habilidad que la psicología a denominado psicometría, significa que puede obtener información, pasado y saber que personas dejaron emociones impregnadas en tal objeto.


Nuestro jardín estaba lleno de policías.

Desde el medio abrazo de mi padre en el porche de mi casa, lograba ver a todos los uniformados. Solo uno de ellos se caracterizaba por no tener un vaso blanco de café en sus manos.

Habían estado rondando en la entrada de nuestra casa desde la tarde del lunes. Era miércoles y la mayoría de ellos estaban agotados, sus rostros mostraban las marcas del insomnio cuando realizaban un caso parecido.

Los periodistas estaban al acecho, como si fuéramos dos cocodrilos acorralados por judiciales siendo protegidos por los cazadores. Sus cámaras, que nos apuntaban como rifles, eran negras y largas y me preguntaba cómo era que los policías, que ya los habían amenazado haciendo que huyeran unos cuantos metros, no los habían descubierto. Pero supuse que ellos también querían su momento de fama, aun con su porte de policías responsables que hacían parecer.

Ni que decir de los vecinos que se asomaban por sus ventanas hacia nuestra casa, para enterarse de la situación y crear rumores entre ellos.

Al levantar la vista, mi padre se mostraba enflaquecido, las ojeras que se le formaban por no dormir, el exceso de cafeína y deficiencia de comida, se hacían cada vez más profundas.

Yo tenía diez años y eso parecía ser interesante para los oficiales. Varios policías volteaban a verme con lastima y preocupación fingida. En ocasiones se acercaban a mí e intentaban conversar sobre cosas triviales, escuela, amigos y pasatiempos. Pero tal vez la sequedad con la que contestaba o la falta de interés que tenía en ellos, hacía que se alejaran en menos de cinco minutos de conocerme, para después solo verme y asentir como si fuera algún individuo de mayor rango que ellos.

Aún era temprano, por el reloj en la muñeca de mi padre, que posaba en mis hombros como brindándome fuerza, pude notar que faltaban diez minutos para el medio día.

Aun había esperanza.

-¿Crees que mamá este bien? – pregunté a mi padre que no dejaba de ver hacia el frente, y sin devolverme la vista y estrujándome ligeramente un hombro me respondió:

-No lo sé, Gray.

Comencé a seguir hacia donde se dirigía su mirada. Era la casa de enfrente.

El jardín de los vecinos frente a nosotros nunca había sido arreglado o cortado. No desde que yo tenía conciencia y hasta donde mi memoria llegaba a recordar.

En las escaleras habían varias macetas con plantas que parecía no habían sido regadas desde que se habían adquirido. Una enredadera cruzaba por toda la fachada de la casa. Me parecía un poco tétrica, pero sabía que con un poco de cuidado, esa casa podría ser fabulosa.

Tenía un cobertizo con un elevado que dejaba ver unas pequeñas ventanas que eran parte del sótano.

Las veces que había salido con mis amigos para jugar al escondite, era mi lugar favorito para ocultarme, pues estaba oscuro. Pero nunca había tenido oportunidad de saber lo que se escondía en su interior. Unas cortinas cubrían las ventanas que estaban sucias por la humedad y tierra que se acumulaba en el exterior.

Mis amigos creían que era una casa abandonada, pero un hombre salía y entraba de vez en cuando de ese lugar, así que yo estaba seguro que no era así.

Un sonido como de interferencia salió de una de las patrullas estacionadas en el pavimento. Un uniformado se acercó rápidamente, los demás se acercaron rodeando la patrulla y los periodistas que se ocultaban en los arbustos se olvidaron de mi padre y de mí por unos minutos y se enfocaron en los policías.

Mi padre aligeró su agarre, pensé que también se acercaría para enterarse de la noticia, pero se quedó quieto, como si sus zapatos estuvieran pegados al suelo. Se inmovilizó totalmente y creí saber que también había dejado de respirar.

Los policías comenzaron a alejarse un poco, el que había recibido la comunicación se acercó a nosotros mientras los demás abrían paso a su compañero.

No estaba haciendo calor, en realidad el sol solo calentaba lo mínimo para ser casi medio día. Pero al ver el rostro del policía que caminaba directamente hacia nosotros, levanté la mirada y vi que mi padre estaba sudando con rapidez.

Yo veía de mi padre al policía, y viceversa. Sus rostros decían todo a pesar de no haber dicho una sola palabra.

-¿Dónde está Mika? – dijo mi padre.

El policía llevó una mano a su nuca y comenzó a rascar con displicencia, posó su vista en el suelo y abrió su boca a punto de decir algo. Sin embargo, al levantar de nuevo la vista, cerró su boca al notar que yo lo miraba fijamente. Regresó su mirada a mi padre y negó lentamente con su cabeza.

-Dígame, oficial – dijo mi padre intentando mantener controlada su voz y no elevarla.

Sabía cuándo mi padre estaba a punto de perder la postura, porque lo había presenciado. Yo no era un niño ejemplar, pero tampoco uno problemático. Cuando mis padres se enfurecían, siempre eran de los que primero me pedían una explicación, después un rato de sermón y por último pensaban en mi castigo equivalente.

Sin embargo, había ocasiones cuando todo estaba fuera de control, mi padre trataba de razonar como un adulto, pero yo no ayudaba en su razonamiento haciéndole difícil controlarse. Pero tampoco era que me pegara o a mi madre, jamás lo había visto hacer algo así, simplemente alzaba demasiado la voz para después salir de casa y no regresar en toda la tarde. Cuando regresaba en la noche o al día siguiente era el mismo de siempre. Y solo me daba unas palmadas en mi cabeza.

-Es el estrés, hijo. Tu padre necesita unos momentos a solas – me decía mi madre mientras me abrazaba fuertemente después de que papá se iba.

Y en este momento lo veía, su rostro comenzaba a volverse rojo y sabía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

-No creo que sea bueno decirlo frente al niño – el oficial estaba decidido a no devolverme la mirada.

-Él está en su derecho, oficial. De cualquier manera lo sabrá.

-De acuerdo, señor Fullbuster. Pero será mejor que entremos – dijo el oficial no muy convencido.

Nos dimos la vuelta y entramos en casa. Nos dirigimos al comedor y mi padre le dio un vaso con agua al oficial. Pensé en decirle que mejor le sirviera café, al parecer era su fuente de energía. Pero sus rostros serios me dijeron que no era el momento para que un niño de diez años comentara algo.

-Encontramos a Mika Fullbuster – dijo sin preámbulos el policía mientras sostenía el vaso con mucha fuerza –mejor dicho, encontramos su cuerpo.

Mi padre se levantó rápidamente, llenó un vaso de vidrio con agua y bebió con impaciencia.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – respondió después de tener la garganta fresca.

-Los médicos forenses ya están en el lugar del crimen. Están localizando rastros en el perímetro, le tendremos información apenas sepamos lo que sucedió.

-¿Qué le pasó a mi mamá? – pregunte interrumpiendo su conversación, aun cuando mis padres me habían dicho que jamás lo hiciera por ser una falta de educación.

El policía posó una mano en mi hombro y lo apretujó sin medir su fuerza. Hice un gesto de dolor y el alejó su mano de mí, algo que agradecí.

-Tu mami, ya no podrá regresar a casa. Ella está ahora en un mejor lugar ¿está bien?

Me dijo como si fuera un niño con retraso mental, así que esta vez voltee a ver a mi padre y pregunté lo que ya era más que obvio.

-¿Mi mamá está muerta?

El oficial bajó la mirada y formó en puños sus manos. Mi padre se sostenía fuertemente de la barra de la cocina, como si estuviera el mueble a punto de caerse o él a punto de desvanecerse.

Nadie me respondió, pero supe la respuesta en medio del silencio.

Unos segundos después, el oficial se levantó y lo acompañamos a la salida. Despedimos a los oficiales que adornaban nuestro jardín como gnomos de decoración y se fueron en sus respectivas patrullas de par en par.

Al no haber nadie, más que los periodistas aun escondidos buscando tener la noticia de primera plana para sus revistas o periódicos, mi padre se hincó frente a mí y me abrazó fuertemente. Me susurró cosas como: _Todo estará bien_ o _lo superaremos juntos._

Le devolví el abrazo, estaba deshecho y aunque quería demasiado a mi madre y la extrañaría más que a mis juguetes perdidos en el ático, sabía que mi padre era el que más pena pasaría. Tendría que cuidarme, ser padre y madre a la vez. Y yo no le haría las cosas difíciles, tenía que ser fuerte para él y hacernos la vida menos complicada.

Extrañaríamos a mi madre, juntos y yo sería su fortaleza.

Regresé la mirada hacia la casa frente a nosotros, por inercia mi vista se dirigió a las pequeñas ventanas del sótano.

Me sobresalté un microsegundo. Desde siempre había visto aquellas ventanas cubiertas, sin ninguna pista de lo que había adentro.

Pero esta vez, un par de ojos azules y vacíos me devolvía la mirada. Un pequeño rostro de lo que parecía una niña, se dirigía hacia mí sin mostrar algún sentimiento. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

No podía alejar la vista de ella, sabía que era una niña, tal vez unos años más pequeña que yo, parpadeaba lentamente como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación; sus pequeños labios no se movían ni un centímetro. No mostraba ninguna gesticulación.

En la distancia logre observar como dirigió su vista hacia algún lugar, y seguí su mirada. Recorrí la acera, pero no notaba absolutamente nada, hasta que me dirigí un poco más hacia la orilla, vi un pequeño charco y un movimiento que hacia oscilar el pequeño cuerpo de agua.

Mi padre se levantó y borrando las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos, me ofreció entrar de nuevo a la casa.

-En un momento entro, papá – dije y me brindo una sonrisa triste que hizo que sintiera un pequeño golpe en mi estómago.

-No tardes.

Cerró la puerta y bajé las escaleras dirigiéndome al charco de agua. Observé a una pequeña mariposa que tenía una de sus alas en el agua, impidiéndole emprender su vuelo.

Con mi dedo índice saque su pequeño cuerpo y soplando suavemente para que regresara el movimiento de sus alas, volvió a volar aun con unas dificultades en su camino.

Después que la mariposa desapareciera, volví la vista hacia las ventanas del sótano de la casa vecina. Pero ya no había nadie.

-¿Me lo habré imaginado?

Pero sabía que no era así, esa niña existía. Estaba seguro que la había visto, no creía en fantasmas o en algo parecido. Pues nunca había visto alguno. Pero ahora que la había visto, ¿habría sido algún espíritu de una niña encerrada en ese sótano?

Regresé a la casa, entrando cerré lentamente la puerta y con la esperanza de volver a ver a aquella niña, mi vista se mantuvo en las ventanas mientras el tramo de abertura se hacía cada vez más pequeño. Y antes de cerrar la puerta completamente, mis ojos registraron el movimiento de las cortinas.

Estaba seguro que había alguien ahí.

* * *

Aqui un nuevo fic, que creo se dio a entender es Gruvia :)

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño prólogo

Nos leemos!


End file.
